Pour une Moldue
by Bisounours Black
Summary: Bannis des mangemort, rejeté par l'ordre du Phenix, Drago Malfoy recherche un objet pour aider à vaincre Voldemort, une jeune moldue exentrique et paumée lui donnera son aide, l'accepteratil ?.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de la bêta :**  
Sympa cette fic ma sister de cœur. Voilà fini les fautes je crois pour ce chapitre. Si il en reste tous les reproches sont à adresser à red-hair1990. +  
- Red-hair -

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut! C'est partis pour ma deuxiéme fic!

Ah oui la plus part des personnage et les décors ne m'appartienne pas etc...

Tout le monde est au courrant!**  
**

Le bar était bondé. C'était seulement le début de l'après-midi, mais tout les lycéens qui voulait faire "branché" venait boire un verre de limonade. Leila, assise à une table soupirait "tous ces gosses, pensa-t-elle avec arrogance, ils jouent les durs et s'enfonce au premier cri !" Elle aussi, lycéenne, avait été convaincue par 2 filles de les accompagner.

Leila trouvait que tout cela mourrait d'ennui. Orpheline depuis 12 ans, elle avait été élevée dans un couvent de bonne sœur, comme la plus part des filles se trouvant dans le même cas qu'elle, sauf que personne n'avait jamais voulu l'adopter. Pourquoi ?

Elle était jolie, souriante...Mais elle avait un regard arrogant et triste( qui accentuait sa beauté), et surtout cette lycéenne charmante faisait le mur, elle était ramassée avec des types de la mafia, des prostituées, etc. Elle passait presque une soirée toutes les 2 semaines dans un commissariat. "J'y peu rien si je me trouve toujours au mauvais endroit aux mauvais moment"

Les gloussement de ses "amies" interrompis le fils de ses pensées:

—Il est trop...  
—Faudrait lui parler!  
—J'ose pas!  
—Attend j'ai une idée ! Leila?  
—Mhmmmm oui?  
—On fait un pari !  
—On fait pas tant que je ne suis pas d'accord, donc tu me propose un pari!  
—Ouais  
—Bon accouches !  
—Y'a un type blond derrière toi, beau gosse, même très beau, enfin... Il est tout seul à une table  
—Mhmm et ?  
—Il viens de rembarrer deux filles...  
—Cool et ?  
—Si tu passe 1/2 heure avec lui, on t'inscris en perm et tu pourras sécher, t'es OK ?  
—Si non ?  
—Quoi ?  
—Si je ne le fais pas !  
—C'est le contraire !  
—Ok !

Leila se leva, et se dirigeât vers le type blond.

—Heu, Salut!

Il ne lui accordas pas un regard. Mais Leila ne se déclara pas vaincu.

—Tu t'appelle comment?  
—Qu'est ce que sa peut te faire sale Moldue !  
—Ca veut dire quoi Moldue?

Le garçon eu un rictus méprisant et ne répondit pas.

—Tu te moque des gens sans rien savoir d'eux. Tu es arrogant comme ce n'est pas permis! Franchement, je plains tes parents!  
—Comment ose tu me parler d'eux, tu m'accuses de me moquer des gens sans rien savoir d'eux et tu plains mes parents ! Pour moi c'est pire que toute les insultes. Mes parents sont des salauds de mangemorts mais ils avaient raison sur un point les moldues devraient se la fermer !  
—Moldue! Encore ! Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplire de larme. Si c'est pour se foutre de moi parce que je suis orpheline...  
—Attend, le jeune homme paraissait bouleversé, excuse-moi, je ne...  
—Ne t'excuse pas, je ne veux pas de ta pitié!  
—Nan, c'est pas de la pitié, je...il soupira, je me conduit vraiment comme un imbécile!  
—Ca, c'est claire !  
—Je t'en prie assied toi, je...j'ai une dette envers un orphelin et...  
—Donc tu es sympa avec tout les orphelin ! Ces pauvres petites bêtes qui n'ont pas de parent ! Comme c'est charmant !  
—Tu sais, j'aurais préféré être orphelin plutôt que d'avoir des parents comme les miens !  
—Bah ils sont gentils non ? Ils t'ont au moins appris que les moldues devraient se la fermer!  
—Oublies ce que je t'ai dit, c'était trop bête. On a qu'à recommencer a zéro Ok?  
—Je m'appelle Leila, dit elle en s'asseyant.  
—Drago  
—Drago comment ?  
—Je préférerait ne pas...  
—Ok

Ils regardèrent dehors par la fenêtre du bar, il neigeait a gros flocons. Leila rompit le silence.

—Tu aimes la neige ?  
—Hein ?  
—La neige !  
—Ah euh...oui et toi ?  
—J'adore! En fait, j'adorre l'eau en généra !  
—Quel est le rapport entre l'eau et la neige ?  
—Ben la neige c'est de l'eau presque solide !  
—Ah?  
—Mais d'ou tu sort toi ! Tout le monde sais ça!  
—Heu...J'ai fait mes études en Angleterre.  
—Mais même en Angleterre...  
—Je suis un cas particulier (ou presque). Je n'aime pas parler de ça!  
—Ok. Bon tu es Anglais?  
—Oui.  
—Que...

Le blond eu un haut le cœur.

—Drago ça va ? tu...

Le jeune homme se pencha vers la poubelle et vomis, puis il s'effondra sur la table. Un serveur s'approcha et s'exclama :

—Oh, encore!  
—Quoi, encore ! s'étonna Leila.  
—Ben, ça fait deux jours qu'il boit et qu'il dégueule!  
—Ou loge t'il ?  
—Dans l'hôtel en face. Je t'accompagne?  
—Nan, ça vas aller !  
—Ben tiens c'est vrai qu'il a besoin de douceur féminine! ricana le serveur.  
—Si tu as le malheur de redire ça, je fais en sorte que la mafia et les flics soient sur ton dos et je fais sauter ton appart', capische ?  
—Ok je retire ce que j'ai dit !

Sur ce, Drago affalé sur son épaule, elle le reconduisit jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel.

Elle l'allongeât sur le lit et s'assit près de lui. Elle le regarda, grand, le teint pâle, les cheveux blond qui tombait sur ses yeux clos...Elle voulut voir s'il avait de la fièvre et passa sa main sur le front de l'évanouit. Drago ouvrit les yeux précipitamment.

—T'es encors la toi ?  
—Sois poli !  
—Je ne t'ai pas traité de moldue !  
—Le ton que tu as employé est chargé d'arrogance, comme si j'étais inférieure à toi ! Ton père ne te l'as jamais dit ?  
—Mon père? Il...il m'a dit de toujours traiter les autres en inférieur parce que nous sommes la seule famille de sang pure.  
—Mais tout le monde est de sang pure!  
"Merde Drago tu as fais une gaffe, trouve un truc, une histoire..."  
—Ben mon père dit que le sang pure c'est le sang noble.  
—Ok, donc tu es un Lord !  
—Euh...  
—Mais, Drago, si tu traite tout le monde en inférieur, tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'amis ?  
—Je n'ai pas d'amis, crachat Drago avec amertume.  
—Si !  
—Non  
—Bah et moi alors ? Je compte pour du beurre ?  
—Toi?  
—Oui! Moi!

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cette gamine, elle devait avoir 15 ou 16 ans."Elle est franchement très belle, rien à voir avec Pansy!" Elle avait des cheveux mi-long, brun avec beaucoup de reflets roux, de grands yeux bleus, la peau mate, plutôt grande, mince et élancée, le genre de fille simple qui faisait tourner la tête de plus d'un mec.

—Bon ! s'écria Leila, faut que je file! Salut!

Et sans attendre la réponse de Drago, elle partit. "Bizarre cette fille, enfin, c'est pas elle qui m'aidera à retrouver la bague!"

_**Résumé**_

_Quand Severus Rogue a tué Dumbledore, Drago reprit le sceau de Serpentard et Voldemort la retransformé en Horcruxe puis a ordonné au jeune Malefoy de le cacher dans un pays étranger. Drago choisi la France. 2 ans plus tard le jeune homme après avoir été torturé par son père change de camp et décide de retrouver la bague et la détruire, pour vaincre Voldemort et se faire accepter par le balafré. Mais la bague ne se trouve plus au même endroit et Drago ne sais plus quoi faire._

_**Fin**_

Leila escalada le mur du couvent et se retrouva dans le jardin. "Merde j'ai une heure de retard!" Justement sœur Bérénice l'appelait.

—J'arrive! Cria la fugueuse.  
—Ma chérie te voilà enfin, mais que faisait tu dehors par un temps pareil?  
—Je,priais!  
—Voyons, gronda gentiment la sœur, si tu veux prier vas dans la chapelle!  
—Oui mais je préfère dehors !  
—Bon, aller vas vite manger ma chérie!

Trois longues heures passèrent avant le couvre feu. Lorsque tout le monde fut couché, Leila ouvrit son armoire et fit pivoter le battant. Des vêtements (pas tous obtenus légalement) de couleur sombre arrivèrent devant elle. Après un moment de réflexion, elle opta pour un pantalon, des bottines, un corset, et une veste, tous de couleur noire.

Elle sortit par la fenêtre, et s'éloigna du monastère.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de la bêta :**  
Voilà, je viens de faire mon petit tour de ce chapitre, il est super trognon vous allez voir ! Pour les fautes oubliées adressez vos réclamation à moi !  
- Red-hair –

**Note de l'auteur :**Coucou et bonne lecture( Je suis aussi nul pour les spitchs que pour les résumée et l'ortographe)**  
**

Leila retourna au bar de l'après-midi qui était devenu un lieu peu fréquentable. On pouvait presque le confondre avec une boîte de nuit : presque pas de lumière (juste pour la piste de danse), rempli de mafieux, d'ivrognes, prostitué(e), pervers etc. etc.

La jeune fille s'avança vers un serveur qui, sans lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer, lui annonça tout go :

—Ton p'tit protégé à des bléms avec la bande à Max !  
—Les nouvelles vont vite a ce que je vois !  
—Quand il s'agit de toi toujours !

Dans pas nonchalant et exaspéré, Leila s'avança vers un petit groupe formé de Drago et de 6 armoires à glace.(**n.d.a. :** types très baraqués, rectangulaires quoi !)

—Dégagez vous assombrissez le paysage qu'est d'ja pas génial alors...  
—Merci, ma jolie tu payes combien pour qu'on le laisse tranquille ? répondit une armoire à glace.  
—Pas un rond mais si tu dégages pas j'te pulvérise CAPICHE ?  
—T'énerve pas poupée sa vaux pas l'coup ! répliqua le voisin du premier type.  
—MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX DDDEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGEEEEE ! hurla Leila.  
—Une bonne raison et on le fait, fit calmement l'intéressé.  
—On sort ensemble.  
—Lui et toi?  
—Oui, lui et moi!

Max se tourna vers Drago

—T'attends pas à ce qu'elle soit fidèle!

En ricanant il tourna les talons et sortit du bar suivit de toute sa meute. Leila s'assit face à Drago et entama la discussion:

—Tu récupère vite dis moi ! Avec ta cuite de c't'aprém j'm'attendais pas à t'revoir de si tôt !  
—Pourquoi t'as dis qu'on sortait ensemble ? Le ton de Drago était aussi froid que la glace.  
—Enfin Drago c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il te laisse en paix !  
—Je peux me défendre tout seul sans l'aide d'une gamine qui est de plus moldue. Merci !  
—Ah, oui ton éternel mépris des moldus ! Mais putain Drago t'aurais pas pu les battre à coup de mépris et d'arrogance ! Atterris mon vieux à moins d'avoir des supers pouvoirs tu te faisais démettre en moins de 2 !  
"Et merde, pensa Drago, le pire c'est qu'elle a raison !"

Il baissa les yeux comme un enfant prit en faute.

"Dray t'es qu'un pauvre con !"

Il regarda Leila, un silence pesant c'était installé entre eux.

—Heu...commença Drago pour rompre le silence, Tu veux...Heu...,il regarda la piste de danse, danser ?

Leila le regarda bizarrement.

—Tu veux danser, reprit Drago plus intelligiblement.  
—Ok

Il l'entraîna au cœur de la piste, la plus part des regard étaient tournés vers eux. Drago avait l'habitude d'attirer l'attention. Il regarda Leila, elle avait commencer à bouger, aux grand malheur de toutes les cavalières, car la plus part des mecs louchaient sur elle.

"Pour une fois que ma cavalière attire plus l'attention que moi ! pensa Drago fièrement"

Et pour une fois il était fière de la personne qui l'accompagnait.

Il prit Leila pas la hanche pour s'accorder à elle. Lorsqu'il eurent le même mouvement balancier, Drago l'entraînât dans des passes qui se rapprochaient du rock acrobatique. Tout les regards étaient scotchés sur eux. Leila se déhanchait avec grâce et les quelques lumières qui éclairait le bar lui donnaient un air irréelle, plus belle qu'une vélane, songea-t-il

"Elle va allumer tout les mecs de l'assemblée ! ça dois être cool un slow avec elle!"

Certaines personnes s'étaient remises à danser lorsque au grand bonheur du beau gosse un slow débuta. Mais sa cavalière n'était pas de cet avis et s'éloigna froidement de lui pour retourner s'asseoir. Un brin amusé par la situation Drago la rattrapa et la plaqua brusquement contre lui. Elle bougonna:

—Je ne danse jamais de slow et n'embrasse jamais. Maintenant lâche moi !

Il rit et resserrât son étreinte.

—On peut faire l'un sans l'autre ! (**n.d.b. **: ou comment obtenir un câlin d'une fille difficile)

Au bout de 30 secondes, Leila se mit à grommeler des choses inintelligibles qui agacèrent Drago.

-- Si tu continues à grommeler je te renverse en arrière et je t'embrasse à pleine bouche!

L'effet fut immédiat, elle se tue.

—Détend toi ! continua-t-il. C'est si désagréable que ça d'être contre moi ?

Un grognement lui répondit.

—Je vais prendre ça pour un "c'est très agréable Drago" !

—Pfffff, fut la seule réponse de Leila.

Le slow fini ils rejoignirent tout deux leur table.

—Alors, tu n'embrasses jamais ni ne danse de slow ?

Elle rougit dans la pénombre ce qui amusa Drago.

—Y'a trop de sentiment qui passe.  
—Et c'est mal ?  
—Je ne peux pas me le permettre ! Demande pas pourquoi !  
—Ok  
—Bon j'me casse +  
—J'te raccompagne  
—Pas la peine !  
—Ce n'était pas une proposition ! Je te raccompagne point barre !

Ils sortirent. La neige recouvrait les trottoirs. Leila demanda :

—J'peux chanter?

Surprit, Drago acquiesça.

_Moi à mon Bisounours je lui fais des bisous_

_Des gentils, des tout doux, des géants, des tous fous_

_Un bisou sur la joue, un bisou dans le cou_

_Car mon p'tit Bisounours il adorre les bisous_

—Putain c'est quoi c'te chanson ?  
—Je suis fan des bisounours !  
—Nan ?  
—Si  
—Mais c'est pour les gosse ! (**n.d.a.** : quel culture Drago connaît les bisounours! Total respect)  
—Je suis une gosse ! J'ai 15 ans1/2, et toi ?  
—Moi ?  
—T'as quel age ?  
—19.  
—3ans1\2 de plus que moi !  
—Oui.

Elle s'arrêtât devant l'un des grands mur qui entouraient le monastère.

—Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes là?demanda Drago  
—Ben j'passe par là pour rentrer.  
—Pas par la porte?

Elle éclatât de rire! Le blond compris.

—Ah! Tu fugues !  
—Tu es très perspicace dis donc !  
—Oh...

Il l'a regarda grimper le mur couvert de neige. Arrivée en haut elle s'assit et contempla Drago. Elle lui lança:

—Je te domine !  
—Plus pour longtemps tu vas voire!

Il monta lui aussi mais il eu un peu plus de difficulté que Leila. Pendant un bon moment il contemplèrent les étoile en silence. Puis Drago lui en désigna quelqu'une.

—La vache tu t'y connais en étoiles !  
—Ouais et là y'a Mercure.  
—J'vois pas  
—Là, à ma droite.

Il lui pris la tête dans ses mains pour lui indiquer l'endroit ou regarder et par la même occasion la rapprocher de lui. Lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin l'étoile, elle était collée contre Drago. Elle levât la tête vers lui. Il la regardait en souriant.

—Heu...,bredouilla-t-elle  
—T'as peur ? Tu trembles !  
—Ben...  
—T'as peur de moi ?  
—...

Il la souleva et l'assit sur ses genoux.

—Tu es la fille la plus belle est la plus formidable que j'ai jamais rencontré ! soufflât-il

Elle rougit. Et il poursuivit

—En tout cas je ne te laisse pas indifférente!  
—Bah n'importe quoi!  
—Pourquoi tu trembles ?  
—Je ...je n'aime pas ce...heu...genre de situations  
—Mais moi tu m'aimes ?  
—Ca ne te regarde pas ! Rugit-elle  
—Si.  
—Non  
—Si  
—Tu te fous de ma gueule !  
—Attention si tu bouges trop tu vas tomber et te faire mal !  
—Lâche moi!  
—Si je te lâche tu vas tomber et te faire mal  
—M'en fou !  
—Pas moi !  
—Drago s'te plait !  
—Quoi?  
—Ben...  
—Très intéressant !  
—J'aime pas quand on s'amuse sur moi!  
—Je ne m'amuserais jamais à tes dépend!  
—Si ! Car tu es arrogant, méchant, égoïste, égocen…  
—Oui, oui coupa-t-il. Par pitié, tu peux pas me trouver un qualité ?  
—Là, dans l'immédiat j'vois pas !  
—La plus part des filles m'aurais qualifié de mignon !  
—Désolée pour moi c'est un atout pas une qualité !  
—Moi je t'aime pour ce qu'il y a en toi !  
—Tu ne sais rien de moi !  
—Raconte !

Sans savoir pourquoi elle se mis à tout lui raconter. Tout de A à Z. Tout depuis que sa mère l'avais abandonnée jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Drago. Tout ses secrets et la Drago fut horrifié, violée à 10 ans, elle avait dû se prostituer plusieurs fois de suite pour se protéger, elle avait assisté a des carnages etc. etc.

Lorsque le récit fut terminé, Drago pensa:

"Elle rit toujours, elle a eu une vie pire que la mienne et pourtant elle réagit mieux que moi, je ne suis qu'un lâche alors qu'elle..."

Il la regarda elle était endormis dans ses bras. Il aperçut quelques larmes séchées sur sa joue.

—Dors petite je veille sur toi murmura-t-il

Il transplana dans la chambre de la jeune fille, et l'allongeât sur son lit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de la bêta :**  
Il est trop ce chapitre ! J'ai hâte de lire le suivant ! le bla bla des fautes… etc.**- Red-hair **-

**Note de l'auteur :**Merci Bonne lecture (pour les spitch c'est toujours pas ça! Dsl)

«Leila, debout! Cria la voix de sœur Bérénice.  
—Mmmmmmmmmmm, je me lève !

Elle ouvrit précipitamment les yeux. «Où est Drago ? Oh merde, je n'me rappelle pas d'être revenue ici. Si c'est lui qui ma ramenée………. Non, il ne connaissait pas le numéro de ma chambre et je lui est tout raconté, MERDE »

—Ma chérie tu te lèves ?

Leila sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu que l'on entrait dans sa chambre.

—Leila, on dirait que tu as fait la fête toute la nuit, si j'étais sûre que tu n'étais pas sortie cette nuit...

« Alors comment ça se fait que je sois arrivé là ? »

—Leila, les cours commencent dans un demie heure !  
—Une demie...J'vais prendre ma douche !

«Le dernier cour de la journée : Math, allée ma veille tiens le coup ! Et la semaine prochaine tu sèche la perm' ! Vive moi ! Qu'est ce que fais Drago, il doit ce bourrer la gueule au bar, j'espère pas, lui il boit pour oublier, mais quoi ? Pourquoi je pense à lui ? Je suis peut-être trop fatiguée ! C'est ça ! Je ne ressens rien pour lui ! Rien du tout ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il...»

—Leila! Hurla son professeur aurait tu l'obligeance d'être un peu attentive en cours !  
—Je le suis Monsieur ! «Bah oui quoi! Je sèche pas ! Ils sont chiants les profs ! Il veulent pas que je sèche, ils veulent que je soit attentive et que...»  
—Leila, puisque tu suis les cour, qu'elle est la réponse de l'exercice ?  
—Ben...  
—Mais encore ?  
—Moins 3, monsieur le professeur de Mathématiques !

«Et voilà, ma vie est un enfer ! Bon deux minutes avant la sonnerie courage!»

La sonnerie, elle se précipita dehors.

—Leila ! Attends, L'une des blondasses du bar l'appelait.  
—Quoi ? bougonna-t-elle  
—Tu sais, le type d'hier !  
—Oui…  
—Tu nous le présentes ?  
—Ok, mais t'attends pas à ce qu'il soit sympa !  
—Tu sais Leila je sais m'y prendre avec les mecs !  
—Vraiment ? murmura la brune.

5 minutes plus tard, elles se trouvaient devant le bar.

—On va voir s'il est à l'intérieur ! bougonna l'orpheline.  
—S'il m'adresse la parole : je meure! gloussa une blondasse.  
—La décolorée, la ferme ! Salut Leila ! Bien dormi ?  
—Ben...heu...oui, répondit timidement Leila.  
—Vous n'avez pas...commença une blonde  
—Non, t'inquiète ! Bon...heu Drago, je te présente Anita et Jessica.  
—Tu veux boire un verre Leila ? Questionna le blond.  
—Ben...Je suis venu pour te les présenter et... «Pourquoi je panique comme ça ? C'est pas normal !»  
—Leila, tu vas bien ?

Le visage de Drago était à 2 centimètres du sien et Leila commença à trouver la situation gênante.

—Dray, S'il...s'il te plait ! souffla-t-elle.  
—Viens !

Il lui prit la main d'un geste autoritaire et la jeune fille n'eu pas d'autre choix que celui de le suivre. Ils marchèrent pendant 5 minutes quand soudain, Drago se retourna vers elle. Ils étaient dans un grand parc plein d'arbres, Le Jardin Des Plantes. Leila, ayant repris un peu de son assurance, s'obstinait à ne pas croiser le regard de son compagnon.

—Bon, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Drago.  
—Rien !  
—Alors, pourquoi hier tu m'as sauté dessus et aujourd'hui tu me repousses ?  
—Je ne te repousse pas !  
—Non c'est sur ! Tu veux juste me refiler deux poufiasses pour que je te lâche !  
—Non c'est pas ça !  
—Alors c'est quoi? lâcha froidement Drago.  
—Tu peux pas comprendre !  
—Je peux essayer, je suis pas stupide !  
—Ben, en fait, à la base c'était un pari !  
—Charmant, comme ça je suis un morceau de viande sur un tableau de chasse !  
—Comme l'ont été de nombreuses filles sur le tien.  
—Sale peste, comment peux-tu dire ça ?  
—Vas y, frappe moi !  
—Je ne ferais jamais ça ! Je ne frapperais jamais une fille ! cracha Drago. Je ne suis pas comme mon père, hurla-t-il.  
—Dé...solée !

Leila s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Elle arriva devant un très grand arbre et entreprit de l'escalader. Arrivée en haut elle s'assit et se mit à pleurer. Juste à côté d'elle se trouvait un nid désaffecté, elle le pris et commença à l'examiner. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une bague noire qu'elle prie et ne voulant pas la passer à son doigt, l'attacha au bout de sa chaîne. Puis, elle redescendit et se dirigeât vers l'orphelinat.

REVIEW please! C'est simple est pas compliqué de m'en envoyer!

(Pas de review, pas de suite!)


	4. Chapter 4

"Putain, ils courent vite, il vont me rattraper!"

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulée depuis sa rencontre avec Drago, elle ne l'avait plus revue, elle ne s'en formalisée pas trop, des gens disparaissaient de sa vie il fallait juste une semaine et tout passait.

Et voila, elle s'était encor remise dans un pétrin pas possible.

"C'est lui, ce salop à refroidie Jean et maintenant il veut me...Oh merde il se rapproche et avec cte putain d'blessure, courre Leila courre! Tourne! Ce crétin ralentis dans les tournant, puutain ma jambe!"

"Et merde ça fais 5 minute que je courre, ma jambe... je saigne.Ah! une ruelle à droite!!"

"Nooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn une impasse!et avec ct putain de neige! Et..."

Leila s'étala de tout son long dans la neige.

Merde!

Leila?

L'interpellée relevât la tête.

D...Dray? Par pitié aide moi!

Je croyait que tu n'aimais pas la pitié!

Leila aperçu les mecs, qui la poursuivaient, se rapprocher.

Merde! Casse toi Drago! Si tu restes t'es un homme mort!

Mais toi?

Chui foutu de toutes façon, quoi que je fasse, Dray, j'ten suplis sauve toi!

Le jeune homme la pris dans ses bras et transplana jusque dans sa chambre d'hôtel

Dray! Casse toi!

Mais, on est dans ma chambre d'hôtel!

heinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn?????????????????Maisqu'est-ce-quejefouelamoi?

Tu peux articuler? S'il te plait!demanda Drago d'un ton enjoué.

Drago, comment? comment on est arrivés la?

Ecoute, je ne demande pas pourquoi ces types te poursuivaient et toi tu ne me pas comment j'ai fait ok!

Ben...

Bon, c'est ok!

...Je suppose que je dois te remercier?

Généralement, c'est ça qu'on fait

Merci Drago.

C'est tout?

Ben quoi?

Même pas un bisous?

Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Bennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn "Pourquoi je réagie comme ça, c'est pas normal!"

Mais encor...

On est en froid!Non?

Moui, mais comme je t'ai sauvée on s'est réconcilié ok?

Tu ne m'en veux pas?

Si mais plus trop alors si tu m'aide, on vas pouvoir passer l'éponge! "Putain Drago! T'as jamais passé l'éponge et la ..."

T'es vraiment un type bien!

Drago sursauta

Non, la tu te gourre!

Non, j't'assure personne n'aurais fait ça pour moi!

Bon, tu me le fais ce bisou?

Approche ta petite tête et Putain!

Leila!

Ma jambe! Jme suis blessé "enfin non l'autre m'a tiré dessus!"

ferme tes yeux!

Heinnnnnnnnnnn?????

si tu ferme tes yeux je peux te guérir

Le coté méfiant de Leila s'éveilla

Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas pas faire un coup louche?

Leila! Si j'avais voulut faire quelque chose sa fait longtemps que je serais entrain de le faire! Ferme tes yeux!

De mauvaise grâce, la jeune fille s'exécuta. Une fois sur que ses yeux étaient clos Drago sortis sa baguette et murmura

Tu dis quoi ?

Rien ouvre les yeux.

OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Ta fait comment?

secret

Dis!

Non!

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii s'il te plais lui demanda t'elle avec un mou de gamine implorante

""Avec cette aire la demande moi n'importe quoi et tu l'auras! Dray! Pas ça! Ne lui dis pas "

Désolé petite mais c'est un secret de famille!

Bon ok

Elle avait l'aire tellement déconfit, Drago s'aprochat et la pris dans ses bras et la...

"Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Drago eu juste le temps de voire Leila tomber et sombra à son tour.


	5. Chapter 5

-Le docteurarrive, Leila pouvons nous entrer?

-Bien sur!

Le médecin entra dans la petite chambre de l'orpheline s'assit et lui demanda:

-On m'a dit que depuis quelque temps vous aviez des nausées fréquente

-Ouais !

-Et... heu... vous ... enfin je veux dire...

Le médecin un peu gêné se tortillait sur sa chaise. Sœur Bérénice le regardait sans comprendre. Le docteur toussa et sorti une boitte de sa sacoche.

-Tenez, dit-il en le donnant à Leila l'air toujours gêné, le mode d'emploi se trouve à l'intérieur.

La jeune fille se leva et sortit de la pièce avec l'objet. Elle regarda sur la boitte et lu: « Pour savoir si vous attendez un heureux évènement »

« Merde, chui quand même pas enceinte, quoique, avec les nausées le matin y'a pas de doute... mais j'ai couché avec personne depuis longtemps, le dernier c'était y'a 6... Non y'a eu Drago, en fait je sais pas mon dieu ! Il ne m'aurait jamais violé... en fait j'en sais rien je l'ai pas vu depuis 2 mois. En même temps quand tu te réveille à côté d'un mec et que t'as aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé... même quand j'étais bourré je me rappelais toujours de ce que j'avais fait »

Elle rentra dans les toilettes suivit le mode d'emploi et

« Oh merde... Non on ne panique pas on truc cet objet à la con et quand j'aurais le temps... on avisera... Pourquoi on? Y'a que moi, moi et un bébé en fait c'est mon bébé... mais qu'est ce que je vais faire si je le dit on va me prendre pour une putte, j'en suis une mais bon... si je le dis pas... que vas-t-il advenir de mon bébé... Oh ! C'est un cauchemar et en plus je me mets à utiliser un langage super soutenu : advenir... bon, je truc ce bidule de merde comme sa personne ne saura rien, c'est vrai: on annonce jamais une naissance avant le heuuuuu x éme mois donc... »

Elle entra dans sa chambre, en voyant le résultat le médecin parut soulagé.

-Vous savez, Mademoiselle, j'ai vraiment eu peur que vous soyez...

-Enceinte ? Non évidemment ! Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Bon, je vous prescris quelques somnifères et de l'aspirine pour une semaine, et vous irez mieux!

-Merci

-Au revoir, mademoiselle et encore toutes mes excuses.

-Ce n'est rien, au revoir!

« Bon, il est parti, et j'ai dit à la sœur que j'avais pris un somnifère, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller voir le « papa » enfin, si c'est lui, pour lui annoncer l'heureux évènement quelle chance il a ! »

Comme a chaque fois qu'elle fuguait, elle sortit sans mal de l'orphelinat. Elle alla jusqu'au bar ou elle avait rencontré Drago. Et demanda aux serveurs s'il savait si le jeune homme avait quitté son hôtel. D'après eux, le blondinet traînait souvent dans le coin, il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'il ai changé d'habitation.

A peine sortie, elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris un manteau, elle n'avait pas eu cette impression de froid avant.

« Suis-je bête ! On est en plein février et je me balade en T-shirt ! »

En arrivant à l'hôtel, elle pris soin de n'être aperçu par personne. Priant pour que Drago soit la, elle montait jusqu'à sa chambre et crocheta la serrure. Elle parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard, il n'y était pas. Soudain elle entendit un bruit d'eau.

« Mais oui, il est sous la douche! Bon alors, j'attends! Mais s'il passe des heures sous la douche! Et en plus il a oublié sa serviette sur son lit! Bon ben je vais écourter sa douche! »

Elle pris son courage a deux mains, la serviette aussi, et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, entra sans frapper et se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago, en tenu de douche (tout nu !)

« Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Enfin...bon reprend toi ma vielle! »

Drago, plutôt gêné et énervé par cette intrusion, cherchait désespérément quelque chose pour paraître plus décent.

-T'inquiète, dis la jeune fille en lui tendant la serviette, j'ai vu pire! Bon faut qu'on parle alors tu vas être gentil de te sécher et de me rejoindre dans ta chambre!

Et, sans attendre la réponse sortit de la salle de bain, s'assit dans un fauteuil rouge, et attendit en fixant désespérément la bague noire qu'elle avait trouvé dans le nid désaffecté et quelle n'arrivait plus à retirer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago entra furieux dans la pièce, vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un T-shirt.

-Vas-tu m'expliquer pourquoi, commença-t-il.

-Chui enceinte.

-Quoi, tu es... Mais qu'est ce que ça peu me foutre ! J'en ai rien à battre !

-Ouais, sauf que c'est toi le père.

-C'est moi le... mais c'est démentiel !

-Si tu le dis!

-Mais on n'a pas...

-Bravo ! Tu sais qu'il faut qu'un mec et une fille couchent ensemble pour avoir un bébé!

-Te fou pas de moi!

-Je voulais juste te prévenir ! Après tout tu es aussi coupable que moi ! Mais c'est moi qui vais me faire engueuler et qui vais avoir une salle réputation!

-Mais on n'a pas...

-En fait, la dernière personne avec qui j'ai couché, c'était il y a six mois.

-Ben alors pourquoi tu m'accuses!

-Parce que, quand tu m'as sauvée et qu'on est arrivés dans ta chambre par je ne sais quel miracle, je me suis évanoui ou un truc comme ça et je ne me souviens de rien. Donc il y a juste pendant ce laps de temps que j'aie pu coucher avec quelqu'un, comme je me suis réveillée à côté de toi logiquement...

-Tu n'as pu coucher qu'avec moi, terminât Drago aussi pâle que la mort.

-Dray ! Leila s'accroupi à coté de lui, j'ai été un peu direct excuse-moi mais je ne t'oblige à rien c'est juste que j'ai...

-Peur ?

-Ouais, je flippe trop!

-C'est pas ta faute si t'es enceinte. « Non c'est celle de mon père, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi le jour ou je me suis enfui, il voulait absolument que je monte dans la chambre de Pansy, il veut un héritier ! L'enfoiré m'a jeté un sort pour que je fasse un gosse à la première fille qui est apte à m'en faire un ! Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Evidement, il croyait que ce serait Pansy ! Mais non seulement il s'est mit dans la merde mais il y a mit Leila et... »

-Heu ! Drago! Je vais devoir partir! Ben peut être à un de ces jours !

-S'ils découvrent que t'es enceinte, ils vont faire quoi?

-S'il le découvre tout de suite, ils vont me faire avorter, sinon ils vont m'envoyer dans un endroit ou d'autres dans le même cas que moi seront !

-C'est pas la grande joie!

-Non! Allez à plus beau mec!

Et elle sortit sans que Drago n'ai fait le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher.


	6. Chapter 6

"Allez dans 5 minutes c'est la fin des cours ! Plus que 5 minutes ! C'est court 5 minutes, enfin généralement ! La c'n'est pas le cas ! Alalalala ! Bon pour une fille ! Un nom ! Bon sang ! Aidez-moi ! Bon on laisse tomber les prénoms de fille, si c'est un garçon... ; Ca sonne! J'ai cru que cette journée ne terminerait jamais !"

Mademoiselle Leila! D'habitude vous êtes la première à sortir de mon cours et généralement en furie! Auriez vous des questions à me poser ?

Non monsieur !

Allez vite rejoindre votre petit ami !

Mon... Mais je...

Tutut le jeune homme blond la bas qui vous fixe!

Le...

Elle se retourna et vit Drago, indifférant à toutes les filles qui gloussait et qui essayai d'attirer son attention.

Mais non, monsieur, je vous assure!

Eh bien, alors ça ne vas pas tarder!

Leila sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues ! "Si seulement"

Gifle mentale magistral ! "Non, non je n'ai pas de vue sur lui ! Non il n'est pas beau ! Non je ne craque pas ! Non je ne veux pas élever mon bébé avec lui ! Non, Non, Non!!!!!! "Mon bébé ! c'est son père après tout"

Bon et bien tenez-moi au courrant (n.d.b. : pas indiscret le prof) ! Au revoir Mademoiselle!

Au revoir Monsieur. répondit distraitement Leila

Aussitôt des tonnes de filles se précipitèrent sur elle.

C'est qui, Leila?

Il est trop beau!

Tu nous le présentes !

Allez Leila!

Hey Leila!

Etouffée par toutes les filles qui lui sautait dessus, Leila sentit ses genoux trembler.

Ecartez-vous! Rugit une voix

Drago, murmura la jeune fille. Et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.


End file.
